Skyline
by BlankMong
Summary: Balada kehidupan prajurit angkatan udara khusus. Cinta, persahabatan, bromance, dan konfik kenegaraan. Levi yang iri dengan pangkat mayor yang disandang Erwin. Eren yang mencoba merebut hati Armin. Mikasa yang berkutat dengan dunia hacking. Dan Erwin yang iri karena Mikasa memilih Levi ketimbang dia. Mind for comment or review? Chap 2 : PeDeKaTe Eren.
1. Bromance

**Skyline.**

Chapter 1

Cast : Levi, Eren, Erwin, Keith, Armin.

Genre : Drama, romance.

Warning : Typos, cerita ambruladul dan gaje, OOC.

Happy reading~Nikmati apa adanya.

Mereka sedang makan ketika seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang berjalan melewati Levi dan Eren. Membawa semerbak wangi parfum menggoda.

"Ohhhh dewiku." Eren menghentikan aktivitas makan siangnya. Menatap gadis itu terpesona. Seakan ada panah cinta cupid yang nyasar di dadanya.

"Makan bodoh." Sebuah tamparan ringan melayang ke pipi pemuda kasmaran itu. Pelakunya adalah Levi. Biasanya dia akan langsung meledak saat di panggil bodoh. Tapi pemuda itu hanya menatap entah kemana dan pada siapa.

"Aku tahu dia yang terbaik di satuannya. Ahhh...cantiknya juga terbaik." Tangan kanannya menyangga kepala. Seakan pikiran tentang si gadis pirang memberatkan kepala pemuda itu.

"Dasar gila. Memangnya dia mau denganmu?" Levi mendecih sebal. Lalu menenggak segelas susu sekali tandas.

Eren hanya mengangguk. Pikirannya tengah sibuk hingga tak mendeteksi sarkasme dalam perkataan Levi. "Yah.. tentu saja aku gila karena jatuh cinta padanya."

Sedang asik kasmaran. Pengelihatanya terganggu oleh seorang pria yang datang menuju mereka berdua.

"Dia datang." Eren mengguncang Levi. Menatap seseorang dibalik bahu bahunya dengan waspada.

"Siapa? Maksudmu Armin?."

"Tentu saja bukan." Mata Eren menyiratkan waspada.

Levi mengikuti arah pandang Eren. Dilihatnya seorang pria kekar dengan rambut pirang kelimis menjulang dibelakangnya. Menatap Levi dengan jijik , seolah dia hanyalah seonggok sampah. Yang pria itu ditugasi untuk membersihkannya.

"Oh... selamat datang Mayor Erwi--" Belum sempat Levi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebuah bogem mentah menyasar rahangnya. Hingga dia jatuh tersungkur mencium lantai yang dingin. Kejadian itu menarik perhatian seluruh prajurit yang sedang makan siang. Kasak-kusuk masalpun terjadi.

"Aku selalu menginginkan itu." Suara si pria tinggi dengan nada mencibir. Dia terkekeh. Matanya menyiratkan kepuasan setelah melayangkan pukulan diwajah Levi.

Rahangnya serasa mau copot. Mencoba berdiri dan mengatup-buka mulutnya. Menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit. Tapi tak bisa mengabaikan rasanya dipermalukan di depan senior dan juniornya.

Lalu seseorang dengan pangkat kolonel memasuki kantin. Semua orang terhenyak. Menghentikan aktivitas mulut mereka. Mengangkat tangan lurus setinggi alis. Memberi hormat pada Keith Shadis. Kolonel pasukan albatros. Pasukan khusus angkatan udara.

Keith melotot melihat kejadian antara Levi dan Erwin yang baru saja terjadi. Erwin sama kagetnya segera berbalik menghadapi atasanya. Sang kolonel menatap Levi menuntut penjelasan.

"Hati-hati pak. Lantainya sangat licin tadi." Tersenyum karena terpaksa. Dia sadar dengan pangkatnya saat ini yang seorang kapten. Mengadukan perseteruannya dengan Erwin hanya akan menambah masalah lain. Selain dia yang akan mulai disebut si pengadu.

Kolonel Keith hanya berdehem. "Erwin, ikut aku sekarang juga." Sang mayor mengekor di belakang. Meninggalkan kekacauan yang telah dia perbuat.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Eren jengah dengan perlakuan Erwin pada sahabatnya. Beraninya dia memukul wajah tampan Levi hingga memar. Sepanjang jalan menuju barak dia mencak-mencak marah. Mengutuk perbuatan pria klimis flamboyan itu. Seenaknya menggunakan jabatan buat menindas orang yang dibencinya.

Dulu mereka bertiga sahabat karib. Sampai saat latihan perang berjalan. Levi mencoba menonjol dengan mengenai sasaran pengeboman dengan mengabaikan formasi terbang kelompok. Membuat pesawat pemimpin yang di kendalikan Erwin hilang kendali. Jika saja Erwin tak cakap menekan tombol kursi lontar. Pasti sekarang di sudah mati. Terpangang dalam rongsokan pesawat. Alih-alih cedera lengan karena parasutnya nyangkut di pohon.

Tindakannya dipuji habis-habisan. sebagai tindakan cakap penyelamatan diri disaat genting. Bukannya tidakan pengerusakan properti satuan yang harus dihukum berat. Justru pangkatnya naik seiring gaji. Menjadi pemimpin skuad 104.

Dan Levi menjadi kambing hitam atas kejadian ini. Skorsing 3 bulan, dan dilarang mengudara. Sungguh sial.

"Kau tahu kau tak akan memimpin skuad 104 bukan?. Bukan cara kerja dunia buat orang tanpa koneksi seperti kita. Menapaki karir cemerlang di usia muda dalam waktu singkat?." Eren duduk dekat jendela. Memperhatikan Levi yang sedari tadi megang tempat dimana Erwin menonjoknya. Bagian itu masih saja berdenyut nyeri.

"Kecuali kau memang sangat amat jenius atau kau punya koneksi bagus. Kalau itu aku baru bisa paham." Matanya menerawang jauh melewati jendela.

"Erwin...dia bahkan sudah mendapatkan banyak perhatian saat masuk albatros. Digadang-gadang akan menjadi pemimpin masa depan." Pemuda dengan iris mata emerald itu menekuni jendela. Menggosok kacanya. Mendapati tanganya menghitam karena debu. Keputusan selanjutnya dia pergi menjauhi jendela itu. Duduk disamping Levi.

"Para petinggipun menaruh harapan besar padanya."

"Cih.., kau sedang mengejekku ya?." Levi mendelik sebal.

"Ini bukan ejekan, bung. Ini kenyataannya." Eren menghela napas. "Ayahnya orang pemerintahan. Dia mendapatkann semua perhatian itu karena pengaruh ayahnya."

"Kata terakhir yang kuucapkan pada dua orang tuaku adalah 'aku benci kalian'." Levi terlihat sungguh menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku mengubur mimpi untuk jadi dokter. Dan malah berakhir di barak sialan ini." Kepalanya menunduk. Eren ikut prihatin dengan nasib sahabatnya itu. Menepuk pundak Levi dengan lembut.

"Alasan kenapa aku masih hidup juga karena aku berakhir disini." Orang tua Levi telah meninggal. Karena insiden pengeboman pasukan musuh. Sehari setelah dia mengikuti pelatihan prajurit angkatan udara khusus dipusat distrik Shigansina. Keduanya mati kerkubur diantara puing rumah yang berat. Ditemukan dalam keadaan mati lemas sambil berpegangan tangan. 2 hari setelah kejadian.

Kini ia yatim piatu. Hanya seorang kerabat jauh dari ayahnya. Seorang dokter anak yang tinggal di distrik trost. Kenny Ackermann. Yang mengujunginya sebulan sekali. Karena paman Kenny, Levu ingin menyelamatka banyak orang. Alih-alih membunuh orang dengan senjata militer demi kedaulatan negara.

"Aku bersyukur mereka mengirimmu kesini." Levi terkejut mendengar perkataan Eren.

"Bayangkan kalau kau jadi dokter. Siapa yang mau diperiksa dokter dingin tak berperasaan seperti mu. Mempekerjakanmu di rumah sakit hanya bikin bangkrut saja." Senyum Eren membuat Levi mendengus sebal.

"Kau mau mati?."

"Oh tidak... dia mau membunuhku. Siapa saja tolong aku." Teriak Eren dengan suara falseto mirip perempuan yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

Levi langsung mengunci leher Eren di ketiaknya. Geram dengan candaanya. Walaupun Levi tahu itu hanya candaan semata. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang hobi melucu. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Eren meronta dalam pitingan Levi. Memukul-mukul lengan kekar yang penuh bisep dan trisep itu. "Uhukkhhh...uh ketekmu ...bau. Lepaskan."

Saat Eren berontak minta udara Levi baru mau melepaskannya. Wajahnya merah kakurangan oksigen.

"Kau kejam, bung." Levi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Wajah Eren berubah serius. "Aku bersyukur mereka mengirimkanmu kemari, Levi." Mata emerald itu menatap Levi sayu.

"Karena kau satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki." Levi baru ingat bahwa keluarga Eren juga menjadi korban pengeboman musuh.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Halooo...

Balik lagi...nih. Pengi coba nulis yang agak berbau militer. Dan jadilah ini, _masih berantakan._ Maaf kalau istilahnya mungkin salah. Karena cuma modal tanya sama eyang Goggle.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak komen dan review yah. Ditunggu beneran loh. Karena komen dan review nya bikin saia semangat.

See yaa...

뽀뽀


	2. PeDeKaTe

**Skyline.**

Chapter 2

Cast : Levi, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Erwin.

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Warning : Typos, Cerita gaje bin ambruladul, OOC.

Happy reading~ nikmati apa adanya.

Rambut sebahu hitam miliknya berantakan. Kacamata miring sebelah. Kantong matanya makin hitam saja sejak terakhir kali Levi melihatnya. Levi hanya mentatap kosong layar datar yang menampilkan wajah sang tunangan. Mikasa. Anggota badan intelegen khusus yang lagi naik daun. Karena mencegah pembajakan data negara yang dilakukan musuh. Sekali data itu bocor, rencana serangan balasan, lokasi pengintaian, nama agen khusus yang sedang menyamar bakal terungkap. Yang artinya penyelamatan Mikasa sungguh berjasa.

Eren selalu saja berucap betapa malangnya Mikasa bertunangan dengan Levi. Tiap kali menemukan mereka sedang bercakap lewat _Video call._ Kali ini dia hanya beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Mengentaskan rutinitas pribadi di pagi harinya.

"Apa lihat-lihat." Wanita di seberang menguap panjang.

"Tidak." Levi hanya terkekeh melihat Mikasa yang selalu blak-blakan di depannya. Dia memang bukan orang yang jaim, dan itu membuat Levi jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau...tak malu melakukannya didepanku?. Menguap, maksudku."

"Kenapa harus malu?. Toh nanti kita akan menikah juga. Jadi kau akan melihat aku yang berantakan seperti ini tiap pagi. Biasakanlah." Mikasa coba membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Iris hitamnya menatap tajam Levi di balik kaca itu.

"Siapa bilang kita akan menikah?." Levi tersenyum mengejek. Sungguh sebuah kesenangan menggoda Mikasa. Melihatnya marah dengan pipi menggembung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku nikah sama Erwin saja. Setidaknya dia lebih tinggi darimu." Mulutnya mencucut kesal. Tangan mengibas tak peduli.

Satuhal yang membuat Levi marah. Orang membicarakan tentang tinggi badannya. Levi juga bingung, ayah-ibunya semua tinggi. Kenapa dia seorang yang 'kurang tinggi'?. Ibunya pernah berkata, mungkin karena gen dari kakek buyutnya. Dasar kakek tua sialan, belum pernah kita bertemu dan kau menurunkan gen pendek padaku?.

Ditambah kejadian kemarin dengan Erwin. Levi jadi makin sensitif saja belakangan ini. Seakan setiap nama 'Erwin' bakal memicu amarah terpendamnya.

Kini malah Mikasa yang menyebut dua hal itu. Langsung saja Levi naik pitam. Alisnya berkedut. Dia terdiam, diam artinya marah. Tak perlu buang tenaga buat meladeni Mikasa yang sudah pandai bicara dari sananya.

"Salahmu sendiri yang menggodaku duluan." Pipi Mikasa menggembung. Dalam keadaan normal Levi pasti akan tersenyum melihatnya. Kini dia hanya diam menatap kosong.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian kalau begitu. Maaf aku tak bisa datang. Ada markas yang menunggu untuk dihancurkan." _Tut, tut, tut._ Sambungan komunikasi terputus. Levi mencak-mencak dengan sikap Mikasa barusan. Terbaring lagi di ranjang dua tingkat itu, dan kaki menjejak lantai kesal.

"Apa?." Eren rampung dari kamar mandi. Tak ada jawaban dari yang ditanya.

"Mikasa marah padamu?. Kau marah ke Mikasa?. Kalian berdua marahan?." Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Terserah deh. Kayak ngobrol sama tembok saja. Cuma bikin kesal." Pemuda itu mendecih sebal karena terabaikan.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Marahan dengan Mikasa sangat mengganggu pikiran Levi. Fokus hilang. Konsentrasi buyar. Buktinya semua sasarannya meleset. Walaupun hanya simulasi menembak virtual, dia tak pernah mendapat nilai tak sempurna. Yah... kecuali hari ini. Dan gara-gara itu juga, Levi kena semprot Erwin. Membuatnya tambah jengah.

"Itu hanya target yang diam Kapten Levi. Dan kau tak bisa mengenainya sekalipun?." Erwin tersenyum puas. Puas karena telah mempermalukan Levi...lagi.

"Lihat, anak barupun bisa melakukannya. Walau cuma sekali. Tidakkah kau malu?." Ditunjuknya seorang pemuda plontos yang berjarak beberapa bilik darinya. Tengah memelototkan mata membidik target. Jari yang menempel pada pelatuk senapan bergetar. Meleset, pikir Levi. Benar saja tembakannya meleset. Segera setelah pelatuk ditarik, tubuhnya bergetar. Walaupun senapan itu tak benar-benar memuntahkan peluru.

"Maaf kan saya, Pak."

"Lakukan dengan benar...Kapten." Wajah menyebalkan dari orang yang menyebalkan. Levi marah tentu saja. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan Mikasa sejak tadi pagi. Tak ada tempat untuk orang menyebalkan macam Erwin.

Dia membidik target lagi. Mencoba menenangkan diri agar tak meleset dan menjatuhkan harga diri didepan rekan dan juniornya. Hal yang harus dilakukan agar tembakan tak meleset adalah menarik pelatuk senapan selembut yang kau bisa. Dengan itu peluru yang keluar dari moncong senapan tak melenceng dari jalur.

 _Dor-Crak-dor-dor-dor-dor._ Tembakan sempurna berkat usaha sendiri. Dan sedikit pemicu dari Erwin. Sekarang Levi patut berbangga diri. Mendelik pada Erwin. Dan tersenyum bangga.

"Bagus, lanjutkan."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Kaget?, iya tentu saja. Begitu keluar dari ruang simulasi didapatinya si tunangan sedang menunggu di sana. Bersandar di dinding, masih menggunakan seragam lengkap kecoklatan. Tak biasanya Mikasa datang menemui Levi di jam-jam sibuk seperti sekarang. Oh ya, mereka marahan pagi ini. Setidaknya salah satu dari mereka harus mengalah dan minta maaf duluan kan?.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Levi dituntun menuju sebuah gudang penuh kardus berdebu dekat ruang simulasi.

Lalu Levi didudutkan kedinding. Tangan kanan Mikasa menempel dekat dengan telinga Levi.

"Maaf, aku keterlaluan." Mikasa menatap mata hitam jelaga milik Levi penuh harap. Dia hanya diam saja. Memang sekalinya Levi marah bakal susah baikannya. Butuh usaha ekstra buat meluluhkan marahnya.

Mikasa mengecup Levi. Dari ringan menjadi agresif. Menggigit lembut bibirnya. Tetap saja Levi tak bereaksi sama sekali. Matanya menatap kosong kelakuan Mikasa.

Mikasa merasa kesal. Apa hanya aku yang menikmati semua ini?, ujarnya.

"Seperti mencium tembok." Bibirnya mencucut, walau napasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Ada apa sih denganmu?." Suaranya meninggi. Kesabaran ada batasnya juga. Dan ini hampir mencapai batas miliknya. Saat Mikasa berbalik untuk pergi, Levi menahannya. Sekali tarik dan Mikasa berakhir dalam dekapnya.

"Jangan coba sebut nama Erwin lagi saat kau denganku. Itu membuatku cemburu." Bisiknya di telinga Mikasa.

Mikasa hanya mengangguk pelan. Menempelkan wajahnya di dada Levi.

Levi mengecup kening Mikasa. "Anak baik." Mendekat dan berbisik padanya.

"Kau milikku." Levi memeluk pinggang Mikasa. Menariknya lebih dekat. Mencium Mikasa. Menyesap bibir dan lidahnya. Hingga desahan terdengar dari mulut Mikasa. Tapi masih siang bolong, dan di sebuah gudang?.

"Jangan hari ini, Kapten. Aku ada meeting penting." Menyudahi ciuman itu. Melirik jam tangan hitam miliknya. "Sekarang."

"Jangan kecewa, masih ada hari lain." Tersenyum menggoda, lalu meninggalkannya pergi.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Armin sedang duduk mentap sekotak susu coklat saat Eren berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah gugup.

"Kau tak apa?." Alisnya terangkat menatap pemuda itu.

"Eu...eumm boleh aku duduk?." Kenapa dia tergagap?, pikir Armin.

"Tentu saja sil--" Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Eren langsung duduk oad dihadapanya. Sampai kursi yang didudukinya mendecit.

"Wah kau sungguh baik...dan cantik." Kata cantik terakhir terucap sedikit berbisik. Armin tak mendengarnya, alisnya berkedut bingung. Memajukan posisi duduknya, rambutnya yang tergerai menjuntai mirip tirai pirang. Tapi harum. Membuat pemuda itu makin gugup.

"Oh ya aku Eren." Mengulurkan tangan yang sebelumnya sudah digosokkan ke celana buat mengurangi keringat.

"Armin." Menjabat tangan Eren dengan senyum manis menawan.

"Mau makan malam denganku?." Eren memang orang yang terang-terangan dalam perasaan. Sekalipun pada orang yang tak disukainya dia bakal berucap 'Aku benci padamu'.

"Ehhh...kita baru kenalan tadi kan?." Tentu saja dia kaget menerima ajakan makan malam dari pemuda yang baru dikenalnya.

"Atau maukah kau jatuh cinta padaku?."

Armin terkekeh dengan pertanyaan Eren. Sungguh kekanakan.

"Cinta tak bisa paksakan. Aku tak punya rencana untuk jatuh cinta padamu."

"Kalau begitu rencanakanlah. Aku bisa menunggu kalau itu kau?." Eren tersenyum. Kedua tangan menyangga kepala sambil menepuk pipi.

"Kau gombal juga ya, Eren." Mendengar namanya disebut membuat si pemuda girang. Duduk bersandar dikursi dan menyilangkan kaki dengan gaya sedikit sombong sambil menyilangkan kaki. Seolah bilang 'puji aku sebanyak kau mau'.

"Aku gombal?. Semua yang aku katakan benar kok."

"Kau terlalu muda untuk semua itu." Menyesap susu coklatnya.

"Hei, aku sudah 23 tahun. Dan aku pernah melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?." Armin sampai bingung kemana arah pembicaran ini.

"Kau tau lah. 'ini' dan 'itu'. Urusan pria dewasa." Muka Eren semu merah saat membicarakan dengan Armin. Yang notabene gadis yang disukainya. Kalau sama Levi dia bisa dengan lancar membicarakan itu semua tanpa ada sensor yang menghalangi. Yah...mereka sama-sama lelaki. Tapi ini Armin.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan 'ini' dan 'itu'?." Dengan tatapan Armin yang lekat padanya, Eren justru memalingkan muka. Tak mau wajah malunya sampai dilihat Armin.

"Yah...aku tak bisa membicarakannya denga--" Tiba-tiba lampu berkedip beberapa kali lalu mati. Ada apa ini?. Tak pernah terjadi mati listrik di markas. Sekalipun tak pernah. Sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi?.

" _Tes...tes...ok. Keadaan darurat. Pembangkit listrik tenaga surya dipinggiran distrik Shigansina telah diserang pihak Marley. Semua prajurit harap siaga."_

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Haloo...

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak komen dan review yah. Saia tunggu loh...

Gimana nih Eren yang _tsundere_ kalo sama Armin yang polos?. Hehehe. Maaf ya penggambaran karakternya Armin masih belum jelas.

See yaa...

뽀뽀


End file.
